


It's In The Genes

by Bumblehigh07



Series: This Is A Series (Of Terribly Written Stories) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Brother/Sister Incest, Cock Tease, Don't Read This, F/M, Fantrolls, Human Gamzee, Human Sollux, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Marijuana, Please Kill Me, Rated For Gamzee's Language, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, This Is STUPID, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblehigh07/pseuds/Bumblehigh07
Summary: He really shouldn't be looking.But Sollux has a point.Yoga pants, man.





	It's In The Genes

"Hey, has anyone ever told you your sister is _really fucking hot?_ "

He looks only because Sollux had said something. He tips his head forwards to look at his sister while swatting the Computer Science major across the back of the head.

"Don't talk about her like that, asshole."

Captor makes some noise over his head, but he could really care less. Motherfucker deserved it for tryna get up on his sister like that.

"Dude, she's wearing _yoga pants_." Sollux gets to groaning. The noise makes his ears hurt and his teeth grind. "I had to think about my grandma naked just so I didn't ruin my fuckin' pants." He lisps.

Yeah okay, he got it. Gracie was hot. _He got it._ That didn't mean he liked hearing about. How would you feel if one of your friends started hitting on your little sister? You'd probably hate it too.

"Shuddup 'bout it already. I ain't wantin' to be hearin' it." He bums a smoke off the Asian, lighting up and taking a long drag while watching his sister. He knows he really shouldn't be looking. But Sollux did have a point.

_Yoga pants, man._

He pretends he doesn't hear Sollux when Gracie stretches her leg up and over her head, toes pointed up towards the sky. He scratches at his scruff of a beard and flicks the cigarette away.

"Come _oooooooon_ ," Sol whined. "That is so unfair. You think AA would consider Yoga?"

"She your girl, man. I ain't got no mind to business that." The sun is beating down on him like a wicked drum -- but something tells him he's warm under the collar from more than just the weather. His toes twitch inside his shoes as Gracie bends. And bends and bends.

"It doesn't help me your sister looks a lot like Aradia."

"The fuck are you goin' on about? Grace don't look a thing like Aradia. Only thing they got in common together is they both a got a lotta hair that gets everywhere." Mostly in the bathroom. But also all up in his fingers when he gets to pulling it and tugging and making Gracie's back arch--

Fuck. Now _He_ needs to think of his Grandma naked.

"I'd still do her if I had the chance."

"Then why don'tchu?"

There Sollux goes rolling his eyes. "Because she's a friend, dumbass. And You're -- you. And also because my brother is friends with _your_ brother. ... and you're brother kinda scares me."

Understandable. Kurloz was an intimidating motherfucker when he wanted to be. Hell, even when he wasn't trying to.

"Shit. KK's waiting for me. I'll see you later, Gam." Sollux leaves with little more than a wave as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed for the Main Campus commons. Soon as he's sure he was out of earshot, the boy twin was planting his feet on the grass and stalking forwards. She doesn't stop even when she sees him. The bitch.

"Alright, ya' fuckin' tease. You can stop now. He's gone." And Gracie just hums like she doesn't have a fucking clue what she's been doing. Like she is fucking fucking _aware._

"I'm not done yet, though," She says, rising up. "I've still got more stretches to do."

He knows damn well thats not true. She's already been through her routine twice now and he tells her and she knows she's caught but she just smiles. "Whaddya gonna do about it, Gam?"

What was he going to do about it? The question bounces around in his head even when she's bouncing on him when they get back home. What was he gonna do about it. It's really hard to think when she's marking his neck up like the way she was and he really had half a mind to turn them over and fuck her into the mattress.

...That actually didn't sound like a bad idea.

"You're such a pain in the ass sometimes, Grace." He makes up for it by being a pain in hers, in more ways than one. And she just _smiles_ again. He loved and hated that smile.

What was he gonna do about it?

Maybe he'll have an answer later. He's a little preoccupied right now.

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of writings I do while under the influence.  
> And it starts with incest. yaaaayyy
> 
> May also take requests


End file.
